


love & letter

by MrsHongJisoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? I think it's light, A bit confusing, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't Wanna Cry Trailer, Drama, Light Angst, M/M, title is pretty irrelevant i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHongJisoo/pseuds/MrsHongJisoo
Summary: Junhui tries to go back to the place where everything started and ended... hoping and wishing to find a sequel.





	love & letter

**Author's Note:**

> LONG TIME NO SEE>> JUNSHUA IN THE HOUSE (unbetaed)
> 
> warning: minghao

People often say that letting go is the best option when you think that things are starting to fall apart instead of trying to fix what you both have— _had._

 

Junhui thinks that it’s the most ridiculous thing as he lays on his bed alone and with only pain to accompany him at his every waking moment and when the darkness engulfs him before falling asleep. It’s funny because he let _him_ go and turns out, it was actually the worst decision he made.

 

Or so what he thinks he did when in fact, it was _him_ who let him go; when he’s the one who left him with nothing but broken pieces of his own heart.

 

_We both know it’s a lie._

 

The sheets rustled as he got up, leaving the bed filled with beautiful (and now, bitter) memories. He trudged down the hallway, walking towards the dining room where mails lay atop his dining table. He reaches out, feeling the texture of each parchment, tracing the handwriting with his fingertips. A sigh escapes his lips as he looks out his garden where more memories were kept.

 

The beeping sound of his telephone reverberates inside his quiet house, cutting the still air with its sound.

 

A voicemail.

 

“Hey” _that voice…_

 

and Junhui stood frozen in his place as he let the voice sink in, familiarizing himself once again.

 

_It’s been a while._

 

“How are you?”

 

_Empty since you were gone._

 

“I don’t know why I called you but… will we see each other again?”

 

_I also wonder._

 

A pause. An intake of breath.

 

“No, nevermind. Bye.”

 

“Damn.” Junhui hisses under his breath before walking slowly towards the telephone like it’s a ticking bomb that’s about to explode once he touches it.

 

_Was it real?_

 

Without thinking, he ran out of his house, grabbing his jacket along the way as he heads towards an address he long since memorized by heart.

 

 

_“Please be there”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jun-hyung!”  Minghao knocks on his best friend-slash-hyung’s door for the sake of manners, as Junhui puts it, before letting himself in inside the elder’s house, “Minghao’s in the house!” he exclaims just to annoy his friend or to make him come out of his room. Silence was what welcomed him and the moment he walked towards the dining area, he sensed— _knew_ that something’s wrong.

 

“No…” Minghao says to himself, dread settling inside his chest

 

But luck’s not on his side because everything’s confirmed the moment he saw the letters on top of the table, and when the voicemail that seems to haunt him played in the background.

 

Minghao carefully reached for one letter whom he knew was the sender of.

 

“Shit. Not again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He took his time the moment he realizes that there’s no point in running because the door labeled “1013” will always be a constant even if everything has changed. The door that leads to a different time and place when a familiar face welcomes him, and how Junhui hopes that it will be the one he’d find the moment he knocks on that door after a long while.

 

_It’s the only thing he wishes right now._

One. Two.

 

The door opens.

 

_Three. Four._

_A heart breaks._

 

Because it’s not _him—_ not the person he’s been longing for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Right, it’s not like we had the choice whether to let go or not._

“May I help you?” The stranger asks and Junhui shook his head as he apologized for the inconvenience.

 

 

“It’s not like anybody could help me— _us.”_ Junhui whispers

 

 

 

 

 

Sometimes, Junhui wonders whether Joshua was actually real— whether he did truly exist or not.

 

But if he only lived in his imagination, why is the pain far too real? Why were there lingering touches as if he found the missing piece that could complete his being?

 

But then a voice that says that only the luckiest _and at the same time_ most unfortunate soul will be given the chance to meet his other half from another time.

 

Luckily _and_ unfortunately, Junhui and Joshua were the paradoxical mates— born to become one and yet separated by the time and space.

 

He’s lucky to have met him and Junhui regrets none of the time he had spent with his other half, but when he remembers the pain and sadness it caused him, he could only wish for the universe to come to an end just so he can be with him, if it’s the only price to pay— it’s selfish of him, yes, but the universe was far too cruel on them that he could only wish for its destruction.  

 

 

 

“When will we see each other again?”

 

 

 

And Junhui hopes it will be soon, taking the voicemail as a good sign for it was able to reach him.

 

Soon.

  

Hopefully soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a practice fic because it's been a long time since the last time I wrote junshua. comments?
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to ask me ;) I don't wanna reveal the answers here (it's confusing i know)


End file.
